Bliss
by Cursor
Summary: To Spiritual tao's perfect and Ivygreen's falling down.Blossom's story when she grew up


Bliss

By: Cursor

Wow… I never thought that my life would be so perfect.

Lying on my roof, enjoying the shining sun, that warms my face in a friendly manner.

At day the birds are singing the merry song and at night the calm rhythmic chirping of the crickets is like a lullaby for me, gently singing to me. Making me sleep soundly all night.

I look up at the various clouds that decorate the sky, as if a masterpiece of art is covering the world.

The night is no different, the stars wink and shine on the earth. Encouraging it to keep spinning around itself and the sun.

My work as a scientist is never done and these are rare moments when I am allowed to relax like this.

I have no time to play, to date, to have fun.

Even though I greatly enjoy the intriguing art of science it has something missing.

Social life.

My sisters moved away and I was left with the Professor's house at Poaky Oaks,

I gladly stayed here; the Professor's old lab serves me well.

There are sometimes though, when I work and I pass by the training room, or the D.Y.N.A.M.O chamber that I miss the time when we were children.

Free, unworried, playful… I miss those days when I used to walk Robyn Schneider home from school and scold Mitch Mitchelson after he would tease Mike or Bubbles.

The days back then, when my sisters and I were inseparable. When we were each other's best friends.

When sometimes I get to go through the park when I leave home for the university I look up at the abandoned observatory on the volcano top. Where Mojo used to live and think about all the times we fought him and stopped him from ruining Townsville, how we used to make plans together about how to defeat him…

Memories, those times were the greatest of my life.

I smile to myself as the sun slowly sinks below the metal and concrete that is Townsville.

The moon starts to shyly rise up and he calls his sons the stars to follow him.

The wink at me in a welcoming way, and the crickets start to warm up for their main show.

I should probably get back to work on my formula, an improved formula.

To create the perfect little girl, better then us. A girl that would live without worries and without concern. A girl that will say to me 'thanks mom' when I cook for her, and when I'll drive her to school.

I will create her with chemical X, she will have superpowers but I will teach her to use it only when necessary.

I dreamt of this since I was born, to be just like my father to make him proud wherever he will be.

A cape of blue covered the orange skies as the sun disappeared behind the horizon.

The stars shined with all of their beauty, so far away and out of reach. Mysterious and romantic, oh I just wish I could give my daughter one when she will be born, something that will symbolize the love I have for her.

I must go down now…

I finally did it! The formula is finished.

One teaspoon of honey, 10 milliliters of milk and a dandelion.

And a drop of chemical X.

As I put the ingredients in the bowl I was sure to be precise in the amount. I wanted one girl, not three.

I put on my protective biohazard suit and spilled exactly a drop of chemical X into the concoction.

It started to boil and then a bright white light filled the room, the erupting explosion took me aback, and when I opened my eyes and saw the perfect little girl:

Her long silver her was free and flutters in the wind coming from the window of the laboratory.

Her huge, cute, beautiful silver eyes looked around in wonder, her silver skirt looked exactly like mine did except for the color.

The sight of her brought tears to my eyes.

I removed my biohazard suit helmet and smiled at her through my tears.

She looked at me and said,

"Mommy?"

"I cried of joy and hugged her little body, embracing her and holding her.

"Mommy, what's my name?" She asked me in that cute innocent tone of hers.

I wiped my tears and I immediately knew how to call her.

Your name is Bliss my dear.

She smiled and said 'thanks mom' my heart melt as I heard her melodic and sweet voice say those words.

"I love you" I said to her.

'I love you too mom' she replied, her cute eyes looking deeply into mine.

The end.


End file.
